Boy Clad in Green: Kokeshi's Novelization!
by Kokeshi088
Summary: Ah, here's my novelization for my poems! You may have read my plans in my profile, about Majora's monologue, and here is the product, but it has been changed in its entirety. R&R, and remember, this is Kokeshi088 speaking! My story may confuse those who h


**Boy Clad in Green: Enter, Majora!**

By: Kokeshi088, the EVIL Authoress!

Author's Note: Hi! This is a companion to my poem collection, "Boy Clad in Green". I decided to eliminate my plans in my profile, and do this in Majora's point of view, story-style. Heh, I was thinking about doing a monologue with in between two chapters of information, but then, when I actually wrote it, I thought, "Hey, this doesn't look right. I explained so much on two pages!"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda, nor do I own Majora!!!

Claimer:  I own Narissa, Majora's personality, the plot, and what Majora looks like in his original form. Use them if you wish, you guys know my guidelines, right? Great!

The wind blows as the image of a young man appears through the misty fog. Atop his noble steed, he gallops through the dark night, searching... searching for the soul of his lost love. His purple hair wisped in the wind, his face was sad and serious.

"Hyagh!"

The horse neighs as he thrusts the reigns. He calms the horse and looks around. A silvery tear streaks from his cheek.

"Here... by this tree, the moon was high, I was going to propose to her... North of town, three days before the festival... Father was going to erect the monument for the God of Time on that day. We were going to feast, Narissa and I... weren't we meant to be??"

He slowly dismounts the horse, and stands by the lone tree. He quietly recollects the pain within his tortured soul.

"The moon. In three days, it will be full. When our marriage will be full." I explained. The girl nodded. My love. Her long hair swayed in the wind, like the leaves of a willow. Narissa, distant relative of the old Terminian Royal Family. "Well, if I wanted to marry anyone, it would be you. Of course, I would accept your hand in marriage. If only I could recall, didn't the observatory manager say that in 72 years, there would be a total solar eclipse on this same night?" I laughed. "Of course there would be. Unless somebody could mess up the cosmos, of course it will happen. Maybe our children will see it, on this day, when the moon turns black." She smiled. Of course he knew about the eclipse. I was a smart man and often I'd erect a small telescope in order to watch the stars. Often I would carve masks in my spare time, ensuring that the children always had something to play with, inspired by my love's works of art. "Well, in three days, we will wear the bands of Becoming, becoming husband and wife. For eternity."

_Then suddenly, as quick as lightning, a shadow flew in the air. It was small, only the size of a child, yet the silver gleam of a blade shone in the dimming moonlight. She screamed, afraid of who could be there. I stood, collecting magic energy together, only to stun the foe. Then it struck, a red gash, across her chest, then another, slashed through her neck. Her body fell, silently in the night, accompanied by a soft thud. I gasped as the shadow moved back._

_The clouds moved from the moon, freeing it's shining light. And there he stood, a young boy, blond hair, blue eyes, and an emerald green pajama top. He had a look of surprise on his face. The mayor's son, Link. Link of Old Termina. He looked up, and gulped, staring at me. "I... I thought she was a demon... she was so close to you, as if she was going to possess you" he explained, in low, hoarse whisper. I clenched my teeth. "How can you think a girl so divine and lovely... as a demon?! You boy, get out! How dare you speak of like that! Murderer!" I cried. I pulled a carving knife from my pocket. Blinded by love and anger, I slashed at the child's knees. He fell down, and quickly scrambled up, afraid of me... what had he thought of me...? _"Majora. The guy Father didn't like, because he gave away magic to poor beggar children for two-cents apiece."_ He turned and ran off. "Run! Run, murderer! The Gods cannot undo your deed, live in pain forever, as I do now!"  I cursed at the boy," And never come back! I never would have thought that it was going to be I who will never come back._

_Two days later, a day before the festival, I was ordered banished from town for the suspected death of Royal Family kinsmen and the injuries of the Mayor's son. I left this town, knowing what really had happened yet a blind of red covered my true emotions, emotions of pain, sadness, and grief.  I stood by that tree, and placed an exquisite ring by a small mound, a mound soon to be covered in grass. A rock carved with elaborate symbols marked the grave, the grave of Narissa._

Seventy-Two years later, there was no eclipse that day. Something must have changed the cosmos, a Skull Kid, possessed by a horned mask, twisted from something innocent to something of horror, laughed as a demonic moon loomed above the town. Ready to drop in seventy-two hours...revenge, against the town of the boy, the town of her death, the town of exile. Gods, oh, Gods, this was never meant to be... never. Right?

The ghostly man placed a bouquet by the grave, now a mound of grass and a rock. Nobody knew of her, Narissa, nobody remembered her fate, nobody remembered the boy, Link, of Termina.

It was then that the child of Hyrule was to come, to save the town, and to revive true pain... It was never meant to be...

Gods, tell me this was never meant to be...

A/N: Ah, how wonderful, *tear* I wrote this thing in 10-20 minutes! It's amazing, huh? Thanks, and review please! (Tell me who to write about in the next chapter. Heehee!)

Anyways, time to imitate Beedle from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker!

(For Gamecube! Duh! You guys knew that! Of course you did! Or I'm just stupid! XD)

THAAAAAAANK YOU!!!!


End file.
